


The Fabulous Four

by Thorny_Rose_463



Series: Heroes [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge, and Sophia Andrews (played by Bella Thorne) are a superhero team known as the Fabulous Four and the protectors of the small town of Riverdale. Jughead Jones is their sidekick and also acts as tech support.Superhero AU one-shot.





	The Fabulous Four

**Author's note: There are a few things you need to know before you read this one-shot.**

**1\. Jughead and Betty are dating.**

**2\. Veronica and Archie are dating.**

**3\. There's no murder mystery. Jason Blossom is still alive.**

**4\. Polly and Jason aren't dating.**

**5\. Betty's mom isn't as strict as she is on the show. Her family doesn't hate the Blossoms or anyone else. Betty is able to have a somewhat normal life, despite having superpowers. Unlike in the show, she's not pressured to be the perfect daughter.**

**6\. Betty and Veronica aren't cheerleaders.**

**7\. Archie isn't a football player and doesn't write music.**

**8\. Jughead isn't a writer.**

**9\. Sophia and Jughead aren't on any sports teams or in any clubs.**

**10\. Betty, Archie, Veronica, and Jughead may seem out of character.**

**11\. Betty is the team's leader.**

**Now, I will describe what Betty, Archie, Veronica, and Sophia wear when they are fighting crime.**

**Betty wears a small, rounded red mask covering only her eyes and the space between them and a red jumpsuit with long sleeves and an orange flame emblazoned on the chest tucked into red knee-length boots.**

**Veronica wears a small, rounded dark blue mask covering only her eyes and the space between them and a dark blue jumpsuit with long sleeves and a white snowflake emblazoned on the chest tucked into dark blue knee-length boots.**

**Archie wears a small, rounded black mask covering only his eyes and the space between them and a black jumpsuit with long sleeves and a green diamond emblazoned on the chest tucked into black knee-length boots.**

**Sophia wears a small, rounded white mask covering only her eyes and the space between them and a white jumpsuit with long sleeves and a yellow lightning bolt emblazoned on the chest tucked into white knee-length boots.**

* * *

Sophia Andrews was born ten minutes after her twin brother Archie and was raised in Riverdale all her life. The small town was split into two sides, and they were lucky enough to be living on the same side as Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones. Together, the four of them grew up side by side, staying out late at night to play Cops and Robbers and having many sleepovers. Sophia imagined being grown up and protecting Riverdale from the bad guys, but Jughead always preferred to leave the superhero talk and focus on his passion for computers and science. Sophia remembered calling him a nerd, teasing him for wearing the hat his younger sister Jellybean gave him, but being met with an indifferent Jughead.

When Veronica Lodge and her parents moved to Riverdale, all it took was Archie asking her out and suddenly their friend group was up one. The five of them went to football games, ran wild through the streets late at night, and entertained the idea of changing the world.

In the summer before junior year, Archie texted the group chat and told everyone he had discovered something during his morning run. Being the curious teens they were, the others followed Archie's orders to meet at Pop's so he could lead everyone to what he found. At 6:00, when the sun had just started to rise and the birds were singing their morning song, Sophia found Betty and Jughead holding hands at a booth. It came as no surprise, since they had been dating for a few weeks, and although the friend group was down to one single, Sophia didn't mind.

Shortly after Veronica showed up, Archie followed suit (still in his sweaty running shorts) and led everyone to the South Side. Betty grew more hesitant with every step, but Jughead's relentless teasing shut her up. Veronica, like Sophia, was excited to see what Archie had in store. As Sophia stepped through a hole cut into a chain link fence, she realized Archie guided her to the train yard. Before her sat a single train car knocked off the tracks, a hole blown through its side and sharp metal sticking in all directions. Veronica rushed toward it, interested in what happened to the massive freight car. Betty followed after her, worried Veronica would cut herself as she jumped into the train. Jughead stayed behind, guarding the fence as he mocked his friends for being so reckless.

Betty pulled Sophia along by her hand as Archie hoisted himself up and onto the car. He peered inside when Veronica let out a nervous chuckle.

"Get me out of here!" Veronica cried.

Betty attempted to climb up the same way Archie had, but Archie pulled Veronica from the darkness of the freighter as soon as a ball of swirling blue gas bolted up and landed on the dirt. The force of the impact sent everyone flying back.

Sophia woke up seconds later, ears buzzing and body vibrating, as if she had clutched a knife in her hand and stuck it into an electrical socket. The sound of laughter reached her ears, and when she looked up, she saw Archie flashing back and forth, his legs carrying him from the chain link fence and across the tracks in five seconds flat. Whatever the fuck that ball of light was changed their lives forever.

It didn't take long for everyone to figure out what happened to them. Once the last of them regained consciousness, Jughead ordered an assessment of physical damage. Jughead snapped his fingers in front of Betty, who stood before him and mimicked his gesture. When her hand caught on fire, everyone panicked.

Betty waved her arm around, and Jughead tried to pat it out by taking off his jacket and smothering the flame.

"Stop!" Betty commanded, intending for Jughead to back off in case he was injured but instead turning out the fire consuming her body.

Sophia spent the next few minutes staring in fear at what happened, but Jughead nervously laughed it off.

"Okay, Blaze," Jughead chuckled.

When Veronica asked Betty to do it again, both girls stood in front of each other. Betty snapped her fingers and once again, fire covered her body. Sophia's head buzzed, and the sound of rushing electricity filled her ears. Archie held his arm in front of her, ready to push her away if the fire grew too large. His hand touched her exposed arm as Veronica blew on Betty's combustible body, spreading ice over the fire as Archie was electrocuted. Jughead took it upon himself to cover up what had taken place that day, unaware of what would become of his friends.

When junior year started, Jughead got a job at the drive-in theater. Over the course of five months, Archie and Jughead built a secret room underneath one of the abandoned warehouses by the South Side border. Veronica used her sewing skills to make clothes that would suit everyone's newfound power, while Betty and Sophia tried to figure out what to do regarding secrecy and training. Every day after school, once the base was completed, everyone practiced controlling their powers, balanced schoolwork and jobs, and fought each other. It didn't take long for Jughead to name everyone accordingly: The Fabulous Four. Betty was Blaze, Veronica was nicknamed Frostbite, he called Archie Turbo, and Sophia was dubbed Shockwave. At first, he meant it all mockingly and returned to building computers and such, but it stuck.

* * *

It was a Friday night at Pop's Diner when the group got together to do homework. Of course, Sophia's attention fell to other subjects as the television behind the counter was set on a news station. A live feed caught her attention, electricity running through her body as she watched a high-speed chase. Knowing glances were shared between her friends, and after chucking a few twenties onto the table top, Sophia and her friends ran for the warehouse to put their new suits to the test. Jughead unlocked the warehouse and marched across the floor, sitting at a desk as Archie switched on the florescent lights. The warehouse sparked to life, and Sophia and the girls took the suits from a closet Archie built into the wall. Sophia's shoes scuffed against the tile floor as she walked over to Archie to hand him his suit. He ran his eyes over Sophia in a silent "be careful" gesture.

Jughead interrupted the moment by handing Sophia and Archie earpieces before tossing two more at Betty and Veronica. It didn't take long for Jughead to track the criminal they were after.

Hopping from rooftop to rooftop, Sophia, Archie, and Veronica followed Betty as she led them downtown. Jughead spoke to Sophia through the earpieces he had created weeks before. He followed everyone in a van he bought with the money he earned at the drive-in, telling them what street to turn on.

"This guy's dangerous," Jughead announced.

Sophia leaped over an alleyway and landed on the next roof with a huff.

Archie sped past Sophia and toward Betty, and a chill ran down Sophia's arm as Veronica glided on a wave of frozen ice.

"He robbed a bank a few hours ago and shot the security guards," Jughead continued.

Betty cursed as she halted abruptly, the line of shops and businesses stopping to lead the road onto the highway.

Veronica conjured up a slope of ice for everyone to slip down, and soon enough, Sophia was on the side of the highway. She used the electric current flowing through street lamps and powerlines to energize herself, a trick that had taken her weeks to perfect.

"This is it. Our target should be a short distance away. If you guys die," Jughead sighed, "I'll kill you."

Betty launched herself into the air, her hands pointed at the ground as she used fire as a jetpack. "I've got eyes on the target," she said.

Archie, without hesitation, darted forward and dodged speeding cars until he was no longer in sight.

Betty mumbled incoherent curses at Archie before landing back on the ground.

Veronica, tired of running, grabbed onto a garbage truck and hoisted herself atop its roof.

Catching onto the idea, Sophia and Betty followed suit and jumped along the roof of cars to get to the target faster.

"I'm going for it!" Archie shouted into his earpiece. Suddenly, creaking metal pierced the sky and a wave of wheels and money surrounded Sophia. Archie had tipped the target's car over, sending it into the side of the road to get him off the street. It crashed through trees, a green dash of light following behind the heap of metal. Archie's suit gave away his location, and Betty ordered Sophia to run into the forest.

"Get me eyes on our guy," Jughead said.

Darting through the trees, Veronica held a hand out to freeze a breaking branch. In a clearing straight ahead, Archie ran circles around the flattened vehicle of the bank robber. Sophia could hear him laughing through the earpiece.

"Archie, stop playing around!" Betty ordered.

After running for who knows how long, Sophia reached the van Archie had knocked into oblivion. Smoke hissed out of the hood, and Veronica took it upon herself to freeze the front of the vehicle to prevent the car from exploding.

"Stay back!" A man, bloody and bruised, climbed from outside of the car. Two others followed, each big and burly but battered because of the collision.

Archie stepped in front of Sophia in brotherly protectiveness, but Sophia's open palms radiated enough energy to knock both men flat on their faces.

Betty's hands ignited, and she threw a ball of fire into the grass to send the men flying.

Veronica froze one man in place, Archie running about catching bullets as the target shot at Sophia aimlessly.

Sophia sent a bolt of electricity at him, stopping the rain of bullets as the man convulsed on the ground.

Behind Sophia, police sirens wailed, and the last enemy standing threw a punch at Betty. She caught his fist, burning the skin of his hand as Veronica froze his feet in place.

Archie rounded up the other two men, throwing them against the car as Sophia electrocuted the last target.

Jughead sped through the tree line in the van, parking it and throwing open the side doors as helicopters flew above them.

"Get in!" Jughead shouted.

Without pausing, Sophia and her friends dove into the van, hanging onto the walls as Jughead floored the gas pedal. Archie hollered, throwing off his mask and holding out a hand for Sophia to high five.

"Is everyone okay?" Betty asked as she looked around.

Archie kissed Veronica's lips, congratulating her on how well she had done as Betty climbed into the passenger's seat. Jughead took Betty's hand in his, the main goal to get everyone back to headquarters safely.

"I can't believe we did that," Sophia laughed.

"Guys," Veronica said, "We kicked ass!"

Betty shook her head in mock shame as Jughead pulled into the dusty parking lot of the warehouse. He turned the engine off, twisting in his seat to glare at his friends. "I don't know if we should celebrate just yet," he said.

Betty, confused, was about to voice her argument against her boyfriend before he continued. "If the government catches us, we're gonna have to pay so much money in property damage."

The van of teenagers groaned in sync, tired of fighting crime and exhausted of Jughead Jones' sarcasm.

THE END


End file.
